


The Scorpion and the Fox

by Randomgotham



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgotham/pseuds/Randomgotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the day Captain Dylan Hunt had been working for ever since he awoke after the Long Night; the restoration of the Systems Commonwealth. However, on the Eve of the signing of the Charter, Nietzschean treachery may once again end the Commonwealth before it ever has a chance to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una Salus Victus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins right after the events of Season 2 Episode 8: Una Salus Victus’. The rest of the story unfolds differently from the middle of Season 2 on. While I will reference some events that occurred in the latter part of season two, the story takes place into an alternate timeline.

A Scorpion and a Fox meet at the edge of a river

“Help me cross the river”

“How do I know you won’t sting me?”

“If I do, I’d die too”

Halfway across the river the Scorpion stings the Fox

“Why? Now we will both die”

“I couldn’t help it. It’s in my nature”

 

**Old Earth Fable**

**CY 5320**

* * *

 

**Prelude - One Year Ago**

Tyr walked quickly down the corridor heading towards Andromeda’s Command Deck. That was where the internal sensors indicated Captain Hunt was located. Upon returning from their mission to Acheron, Tyr went to check on the bones of Drago Museveni. The bones were originally entrusted to his family, the Kodiak Pride. But after they were betrayed and the bones stolen by their allies, the Drago-Kazov Pride, Tyr made it his personal mission to steal them back. And what better place to hide them than on the Andromeda. Until recently that is. Now his prize has been locked away from him by the man currently on the Command Deck. And he wanted answers.

“Captain Hunt…” Tyr said in a monotone voice as he walked into Command. Dylan and Rommie abruptly stopped their conversation and turned to face the angry Nietzschean. “Your ship is no longer accepting my access codes to Storage Area 15.”

“Imagine that.” Rommie responded with a bit of sass in her voice. You would sometimes forget she wasn’t human. Rommie knew what was about to happen. On Acheron, Dylan had discovered that Tyr had stolen the remains of Drago Museveni and had hidden them onboard. Upon returning to the ship it didn’t take long for him to have Andromeda locate them. When he ordered her to revoke the Nietzschean’s access codes, she knew this confrontation was inevitable.

“Rommie, a moment please” Dylan said without taking his eyes off Tyr. Rommie took one last look at Tyr before slowly walking past him to leave. Both men continued to stare at one other until they could hear the Command doors close behind her.

Dylan decided to be the one to break the silence between them. “You accused me of attempting to reshape the universe according to my will. Fine. Consider this part of the reshaping process.”

“An interesting euphemism for theft.” Dylan didn’t flinch. Tyr continued “The Progenitor’s remains are my property.” He was doing his best to maintain his composure, but a trained ear could hear the strain in his voice.

“Wrong!” Dylan said in the most commanding voice he could muster. He was indeed in control of this conversation and he meant to make sure Tyr knew it. “Everything on this ship belongs to me. Period!”

Tyr lost what little composure he had. “I DON’T BELONG TO YOU!” Any man would have flinched at the sound of the Nietzschean’s booming voice but not Dylan. The last thing one should ever do was make a Nietzschean angry. But Dylan wanted to make it clear his authority was absolute. He didn’t skip a beat.

“You’ve always been welcome to leave Tyr. But the remains stay here, under my protection.” Dylan responded calmly, unfazed by Tyr’s outburst.

Tyr took a step forward as if ready to strike and Dylan braced himself just in case. Tyr took a deep breath and regained his composure before he spoke again. “As long as my property is safe, I’m content to leave it where it is, for now.” He said coolly. However the anger in his voice returned “But you hear me, someday I’ll want to retrieve it.”

Dylan thought for a moment before responding, “And when someday comes around I might even let you. It all depends…”

“On?” Tyr asked.

“The shape of the universe” Dylan answered.

“I am not pleased Captain” Tyr said softly. This is not how he wanted the conversation to go.

“I didn’t expect you to be,” responded Dylan. A few moments went by before Dylan continued “Something else on your mind?”

Tyr didn’t want Dylan to have the final word. He wanted to deliver a warning to his Captain. Recalling the events on Acheron, Tyr had learned a tactical weakness about him and he wanted to make it clear he knew it. “You called down fire on your own position. An act of unmitigated insanity. And now, your adversary knows exactly just how far you are willing and able to go. As a result, you’ve rendered yourself vulnerable.”

“Una Salus Victus Tyr.” responded Dylan. “It’s not about being invulnerable. It’s about being ready, for anything.” The silence afterwards was deafening and seemed to go on for hours. Their eyes locked in a deadly stare. Then Tyr turned around and left the Command Deck.

The moment the Command doors closed Dylan exhaled. Not many people walk away from a stare down with a Nietzschean and live to tell the tale. However Dylan knew this was far from over. He and Tyr may have grown to respect one another over the past year, even become friends but Tyr was still a Nietzschean. He was clearly giving Dylan a warning; one day they would finish what was started here today. And Dylan was going to be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ongoing work. Any feedback or comments are appreciated!


	2. Rekindling the Light

  
**Present Day**

Of all the places on board the Andromeda, the Observation Deck was Dylan's favorite. He would sit on one of the stone slabs interspersed in the room and just stare out the large window at the stars. Rev Bem would usually find him here and counsel him with words of wisdom of the Divine. Sadly he left the ship a year ago to join the Wayist Church, and his absence was felt even more so whenever Dylan was in this room. He missed him.

Dylan wiped away a single tear as it rolled down his face. He exhaled and continued to reflect on everything that brought him to this moment. It had been two years, eight months, and eleven days since Dylan and the Andromeda were rescued from the black hole. They found that the universe had tore itself apart and civilization collapsed. It was on that day they decided it was their duty to pick up the pieces, and persuade the Known Worlds to once again band together in unity. And today that day had arrived. They had succeeded in the improbable; the re-establishment of the Systems Commonwealth. The charter was to be ratified in two days at Sinti; the new Capital Planet of the Restored Commonwealth. Dylan's mission and dream was about to come true yet he wasn’t in the mood for celebrating just yet.

Rommie knew exactly where to find Dylan. Of course she knew where everyone was at any given time. Being an avatar of a living ship had it's advantages. She could access the internal sensors as naturally as you or I would use our five senses. However she didn't need them to know where he would be today. Dylan had been her Captain for five years, and no one who knew him better than she.

As the doors leading on to the Observation Deck slid open she had found her Captain. He was sitting in his usual spot staring out the window amongst the stars. He would usually come here to think and clear his head.

"I was wondering when you would stop by." Dylan said without looking away from the star field. He didn't have to turn his head to know who just walked in.

“The Terazed delegation is on approach; ETA 10 minutes.” Rommie reported. She then dropped rank and slowly sat down next to her friend. “Are you all right?”

“It seems like everything we’ve worked for is finally coming together. So why am I expecting the other shoe to drop?”

“Charlemagne Bolivar?” She had seen the same intel as it came in by courier ship this morning.

"I was always hesitant of accepting Bolivar's invitation to join the Commonwealth but the enemy of my enemy is my friend right? It just doesn't make any sense." The Archduke of the Sabra-Jaguar Pride had been reported to have met with various Alphas of lesser Nietzschean prides that have also been allying with their mortal enemy Drago-Katsov.

"Reports have also indicated that the Dragans have been bringing more slave laborers to their homeworld to work at their shipyard facilities. Fleet production has been increasing over the past six months." Rommie reported in. Stability in the known worlds was starting to fall away from the new Commonwealth and it seemed like history was repeating itself yet again.

"If there is anything that remains constant in the universe, it is that Nietzscheans are never to be trusted.”

“Even Tyr?” asked Rommie.

Dylan exhaled before answering. “I trust Tyr to be Tyr, which is never reassuring” he added with a small laugh. “The sooner we are underway to Sinti the better I’ll feel.” He got up and headed for the door and Rommie followed suit as they headed towards the hanger deck.

* * *

 

Dylan, Rommie, Beka, and Tyr stood at the entrance to the hanger deck to greet the delegation from Tarazed. Harper was absent as to not incite a diplomatic incident and Trance volunteered to keep an eye on him.

“Presenting First Triumvir Naomi Satris of Tarazed” announced one of the envoys as per diplomatic protocol. Satris was a tall and slender woman with short blonde hair and a direct descendant from Dylan's original crew. When she smiled he couldn't help but see his old Chief Engineer and the thought made him nostalgic.

"Captain Dylan Hunt. Welcome on board the Andromeda. My First Officer Captain Beka Valentine; my Chief Arms Officer Tyr Anasazi; and my ship's Avatar”. Dylan suddenly recognized another familiar face of someone who just departed from the transport.

"I understand you already know Admiral Telemachus Rhade, Commander of the Tarazed Home Guard" Triumvir Satris said after she noticed Dylan's eyes glance over her shoulder. They had first met a year ago when the Andromeda first visited Tarazed. They had almost killed one other.

"Captain Hunt, it's a pleasure" Rhade said as he saluted in military fashion.

"What an unexpected surprise Admiral” Dylan was genuinely surprised.

"I wanted to see to the Triumvir's safety personally as well as to formally transfer a detachment of Home Guard Lancers over to your command, Captain."  
Dylan couldn't help but notice a somewhat cold look exchanged by both Tyr and Rhade.

After the pleasantries were exchanged, Dylan asked Beka and Rommie to show everyone to guest quarters. He and Tyr stayed back to oversee the Lancers disembark from the transport. Andromeda normally had a crew of over four thousand, and for a long time they had to make do with just the seven of them. Sinti had begun recruiting for the new High Guard but recruits were hard to come by. Dylan had managed to sign on a number of civilians, doctors, engineers, even soldiers to supplement his crew. Now the Andromeda had proper High Guard Lancers on board, it reminded Dylan of the good old days. Though he had to remind himself that the good old days were coming back, and he was going to make sure nothing got in the way of that.

Tyr looked on with his usual cool demeanor though there was something else Dylan noticed. He saw it when Rhade came on board and now here again.

“Something on your mind Tyr?”

“We just received a detachment of 300 High Guard Lancers. We are outnumbered 3 to 1 Captain.”

“They are Commonwealth Tyr. We all are now.”

“They are also Nietzschean. Never forget that.”

It was then Dylan noticed the recognizable bone blades on the majority of the Lancers disembarking off the transport. Dylan couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He never thought of himself as prejudice towards Nietzscheans before the Fall. But after dealing with them in recent years, it was hard not to be weary of them.

“Andromeda…” Dylan called out and the holographic avatar of the ship appeared before him. “Keep an eye on our new guests.”

* * *

Harper was always more comfortable with machines rather than people. You couldn’t offend a machine. Which was why Dylan had asked Harper not to be on deck to greet the Triumvir. Harper had heard she was a total babe, another good reason why he probably shouldn’t be there. Trance had volunteered to keep him company however Harper had forgotten she was even there. He was so busy tinkering with one of the slipstream control systems from a slip fighter that he didn’t even notice when Trance had left the room.

Trance on the other hand was more comfortable around plants. Sure she loved people but it was really around her plants she felt like herself. When she walked into her quarters, anyone looking in would mistaken it for a miniature greenhouse. There was barely room for a bed. Did she actually sleep? No one really knew, not even her friends. She was always very private, but everyone knew she loved her plants. However no one knew about the importance of one in particular. It looked like an ordinary bonsai but only Trance knew the significance of it. The moment the door slid closed behind her she walked to that bonsai. She took it off the shelf and stared down at it as if it were conversing with her. No one could see it glow and shimmer but she could. After a few minutes a tear rolled down her purple face. The perfect possible future was still out of reach but this moment was still in flux. The next few days would be critical, and it may still be possible. She then placed the bonsai back in its place before she left the room and headed back to Harper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated: 12/17; clarifying the Andromeda's crew compliment
> 
> This is an ongoing work. Any feedback or comments are appreciated!


	3. Maneuvers

  
**Nine Months Ago**

Family was one of the most important things a Nietzschean values over their own life. Tyr almost had that opportunity over a year ago when the Andromeda first encountered the Orca Pride. He was chosen by a Nietzschean female named Freya to be her husband. All he had to do was help their Alpha, Guderian take over the Andromeda. Tyr had plans of his own and intended to kill Guderian, take the Andromeda for himself and found his own pride. Unfortunately when Guderian was outmaneuvered by Dylan, Tyr had no choice but to side with him and thereby betray his new wife Freya. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do; to give up the idea of a family.

A year later, Tyr was surprised to be contacted by Freya and learned he was a father after all. When he asked Dylan for a leave of absence to find his family, Dylan didn’t hesitate to allow him the time to seek them out. However what he found was more than he could have ever dreamed of, his son’s DNA was a genetic match to Drago Museveni himself. An opportunity presented itself and he was going to take full advantage of it.

* * *

Tyr had just finished meeting with various Alphas of the lesser known Prides. He sought them out and offered them a chance to join him. Tyr made sure if they had refused they would have never walked out of that meeting alive. The prophecy said that Drago Museveni would return and unite the prides under the banner of a Nietzschean Empire. Tyr presented the evidence of his legitimacy as their leader and the Alphas couldn’t help but agree to back him. But secrecy was key if they were to succeed. As Tyr left the main room of their meeting place, Charlemagne Bolivar stood waiting in the shadows.

“A very intriguing move Kodiak” Tyr stopped in his place as Bolivar revealed himself. He had not extended the invitation to the Jaguar but at the same time wasn’t surprised to find him here. “I would have imagined the reincarnation of Drago Museveni to be…taller.”

“Charlemagne Bolivar” Tyr spoke as he turned around to face his Nietzschean brother. He was dressed in typical Jaguar fashion; a royal blue leather shirt under a long black silk robe, and black leather pants with a gauss gun strapped to his side. He was more royalty than warrior. However that didn’t mean he was harmless.  
“I would have expected at least one of my sisters to measure up to Kodak standards but to the Progenitor himself, now that would be an honor.” One couldn't help but hear the sarcasm in Bolivar’s tone.

“I’ve presented you the genetic proof of Drago himself.”

“Yes, from the Progenitor’s remains kept safely abroad the Andromeda. But we both know that’s not the complete truth.” Tyr couldn't help but be at a loss of words. He couldn't have known. He had kept that a secret from almost everyone.

“Speak plainly Jaguar.” Tyr didn’t have time for games and he was itching to kill him already.

“Tamerlane Anasazi” Tyr was speechless. He had kept his son in hiding, faked both his death and his wife’s to protect them both.

“I should congratulate you on being a husband and father after all, if not belated. Perhaps you won’t need one of my sisters after all.” Bolivar said smugly. “And before you get all defensive and start planning on some terrible highly improbable accident for me, don’t worry. I don’t plan on sharing that information to anyone. I’ve already had my informant shot just in case.”

“And what would I have to do for such a generous offer of secrecy Jaguar?” Tyr asked as he was planning on such an accident.

“I think we both know your end game. I saw it in your eyes the moment we first met; the eradication of the Drago-Katsov Pride.”

* * *

**Present Day**

Colonel Nikomedes Leon was an impressive man. Dylan had asked meet with him in his office. He wanted to meet the commanding officer of his new High Guard Lancer regiment. He also wanted to size him up, find out the kind of man he was, and also if he could trust him. Colonel Leon was born into a military family, served in the Tarazed Home Guard for over twenty years, commanded ground combat operations against Magog and Kalderans raiders, and even received the Vedran Medal of Valor. But what Dylan found the most interesting about him was the fact that he chose a human female for a wife.

“Forgive me Colonel, I thought Nietzscheans only mated with other Nietzscheans, and that humans are deemed genetically inferior for reproduction.” It was a bold statement but Dylan was intrigued. He had nothing against Nietzscheans and humans being together, it just seemed most unusual. Even before the Fall, unions between them was almost unheard of.

“Many of my people still believe that to be true. But there are others like myself that believe that in order to maintain our genetic superiority, we needed an influx of new DNA into our limited gene pool. Due to the fact that we were cut off from the larger Nietzschean gene pool, we needed to adapt and take human females as mates. We utilize genetics to weed out undesirable traits during pregnancy. While not practiced by all, it is accepted. Plus it should be mentioned that my wife Deanna is inferior to no one.”

Dylan was surprised and impressed. It seemed that after three centuries, Nietzscheans and humans not only peacefully co-existed together, but some of them were actually living together as one race. Dylan wondered if the Commonwealth had never fallen, would the Colonel still feel the same way about Deanna, or any other human female?

“I would have expected no less. Hopefully I’ll get the pleasure to meet her one day. Thank you Colonel, it was a pleasure. You’re dismissed.”

“The pleasure was mine Captain Hunt.” Colonel Leon stood up at attention, and saluted before he turned to head out the door. Once the door slid closed, the holographic avatar of Andromeda appeared next to his desk as she anticipated the order from her Captain.

“What are your thoughts Andromeda?”

“Cross referenced his story with his military record from the Terazed database. Everything appears to have checked out. Heart rate and vocal modulation indicated that he was indeed telling the truth.” Andromeda reported in true AI fashion.

“What about relations between Nietzscheans and humans?”

“Census data indicate that Nietzschean-Human unions comprise for approximately 3.7 percent of the population on Terazed.”

It’s a start Dylan thought. He felt guilty for not taking the time to really get to know the people of Tarazed. They had only recently joined the Commonwealth. With the threat of the Magog World Ship, he had to be pragmatic with how much time he spent rallying worlds for the new Commonwealth that he sometimes missed out on the details. Isolated from the rest of the universe had changed even Nietzschean views. Perhaps there was hope for them yet. Maybe hope for him as well.

The sound of the alert from the PA system and Beka’s voice broke Dylan’s train of thought.

“Dylan, Code Black. Report to Command.”

* * *

“CAPTAIN ON DECK”

Dylan was a bit surprised at the formal military greeting by one of his new Lancers as he stepped onto Command. Various crew members awkwardly stopped what they were doing to stand at attention, while Beka simply turned and leaned against her console as she tried to suppress her laughter. “As you were.” Dylan said as he chuckled and returned the smile to Beka. “What do we got?”

“We are receiving a distress call from a refugee convoy in the neighboring system. They are under attack by Nietzscheans pirates and are requesting assistance.” Beka reported.

“Are we able to get an RFID from the Nietzschean ships?”

“RFID is that of the Kenja Pride” reported Rommie.

“The Kenja live to kill. They only fight battles that they know they can win” added Tyr.

“Well, let’s see if we can scare them off. Combat mode. All ahead full!”

The Andromeda approached the second planet in the system where twenty freighters were being encircled by eight Nietzschean fighters, two of which were docked to freighters.

“This is Captain Dylan Hunt, commander of the Systems Commonwealth Starship Andromeda Ascendant. Cease your hostilities and withdraw or be destroyed.”

Surprisingly the Kenja were not deterred and continued to encircle the convoy. Three of them even turned and headed towards the Andromeda

“I thought you said the Kenja only fight battles they know they can win?” Beka asked Tyr as she saw the fighters on approach.

“Let’s explain them the odds. Missile tubes one through ten. Fire.”

The Andromeda fired a missile barrage on the incoming fighters. Two of the fighters took damage before returning fire. As quickly as it started, the fighters disengaged and retreated back towards the convoy. The two ships that were docked to the freighters pulled away to rejoin the others.

“Well, that was easy. Andromeda hail the…” Before Dylan could continue, two of the freighters exploded. The docked fighters must have left explosive charges on board before they left. Senseless deaths; that really made Dylan’s blood boil. “Beka all ahead full, take them out.”

The Kenja headed towards the star in the center of the system. They were fast but the Andromeda was determined to keep up. Suddenly the whole deck shook as the ship suddenly came to a stop. The inertial dampers didn’t have a chance to compensate and many of the crew that failed to brace themselves were thrown to the floor.

“What was that?” Dylan cried out over the sound of the alarms as he tried to regain his balance.

“Long chain polymer webs. The radiation from the sun must have blinded my sensors. I couldn’t see them before it was too late.” Rommie reported.

Suddenly on the tactical display, multiple sensor contacts appeared before them. Fighters, destroyers, and cruisers filled the screen.

“An ambush” Beka stated as she started at the display. They were surrounded.

“And I just walked right into it.” Dylan said as he cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an on going work. Any feedback or comments are welcomed!


End file.
